


Interpretations & Revelations

by Lollikins



Series: At Home In Your Arms [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Slapping, D/s, Dom Park Seonghwa, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Rocked to the core upon discovering that Park Seonghwa is his soulmate, Yeosang is forced to some to grips with what that means. Seeking answers, he goes to the fortune teller that gave him the original fortune on his birth.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: At Home In Your Arms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953625
Kudos: 53





	Interpretations & Revelations

Yeosang shook his head. 

No, this wasn’t possible. There had to be some mistake, some misunderstanding. He reached out and touched the beautiful design that had etched its way into Seonghwa’s honey skin. He felt him shiver at the touch, he turned his head to see what it was that Yeosang was doing. 

Seonghwa stood up and turned to look at his back in the mirror, he looked shocked and then solemn. Yeosang had spent his life terrified of what being with his soulmate would mean. The fortune given on his birth had left little room for anything else and in truth, the fact that he hadn’t been a match to his soul mark had been a mark in his favor but it seemed that fate had played a trick on them both. If Yeosang loved him as much as Seonghwa loved him, then he was already lost. 

He was sure that Yeosang knew that he would never knowingly do anything to hurt the fragile heart he had been gifted with. He would suffer any pain himself to keep Yeosang’s heart safe. 

However, he couldn’t entirely deny the desire to hurt him physically, to hear his pleas, to feel his body quaking as he suffered for him. That was something else entirely though. If Yeosang didn’t want him to, then he wouldn’t ever make him do something he didn’t want. 

Yeosang stood up and moved beside Seonghwa, looking at his body in the mirror. He traced his thumb along the silver along his hip bone and felt nothing in particular. When Seonghwa had touched his back, it had felt more like he was stroking his cock. In the mirror, he saw Seonghwa watching him with concern. “Are you alright?” 

He didn’t answer and merely turned to walk toward the door. Seonghwa caught his hand as he turned. He stopped and without looking back at him said, “I need some time.” 

Seonghwa nodded and released his hand. “Take all of the time you need. I’ll always be waiting for you.” 

He wasn’t sure why but those words made him want to cry. He loved Seonghwa and trusted him as he trusted no other. He couldn’t imagine Seonghwa doing something to make him miserable but that was the fate that had been decreed for him. Maybe it was time to do what Seonghwa had suggested, get a second opinion… or maybe he should talk to the person who had said it in the first place. 

With his mind made up, he took another shower and got dressed. He looked through his things and found the pronouncement given upon his birth. He read it through, knowing already what it said. It was fairly straightforward, he already knew it almost word for word, there was nothing new to be gleaned from it. It was stamped by Yang Soosun. He wondered if she was still working or if she was even still alive. It had been over 22 years after all. 

It took some searching but eventually he found her in the registry of fortune tellers and shaman. She was listed as retired. Retired or not, she had given him the fortune that had guided his entire life and now he had to know more. 

He looked over at the clock, it wasn’t too late but by the time he got to Dobong-gu, it probably would be. He opted to wait until morning. 

*** 

Yeosang sighed in annoyance as he plopped down on a bench to wait for the next bus. He had spent the better part of the day running all over the city to look for the elusive fortune teller. The last place he had gone gave him her forwarding address as of two years ago. It seemed the woman had moved every couple of years for the last 10 years. 

He had lived in Seoul for years but he had never seen this much of it and could have done without the trip. His feet were killing him and he was pretty sure he had seen the inside of every single bus and train in the city. At this point, he was tempted to just go home and let the dice fall where they may but he owed it to Seonghwa, he owed it to himself. 

An hour later, he was walking down a small side street looking for an address, the buildings weren’t exactly clearly marked. He stopped at a flower shop where a middle aged woman was arranging her flowers. “Excuse me.” 

She didn’t turn around to look at him, she just said, “You’re late.” 

“Sorry?” Yeosang asked in confusion.

“Couldn’t make up your mind whether to come or not?” She asked as she pulled a pot of hydrangeas out of a display and set them aside.

He wasn’t sure what to say, surely she had him confused with someone else, “I’m looking for Yang Soosun. Do you know where I can find her?” 

She turned and looked at him at last, “You’re looking at her.” 

She wasn’t anywhere near as old as he was expecting her to be, she couldn’t have been much older than he was now when she had written his fortune. She was still a beautiful woman but she had a brusque manner, almost rude but a sharpness and presence that was hard to ignore. “Oh! I was wondering if I cou-” 

“Ask me about your fortune? I’m retired.” She interrupted him and gave him a look of supreme annoyance before looking across the small alley to the young man sitting in front of the bread shop, “Can you watch my shop for a little while?” 

After the man agreed, she turned and walked into the shop. When Yeosang didn’t immediately follow, she snapped. “You coming or not?” 

He startled and followed her into her shop. She led the way through a sea of flowers and greenery into a small cozy back room. “I’d ask you if you want tea but you’ll just say no, so I won’t bother.” 

He hadn’t even thought about tea but now that she said it, he realized that she was right, he would decline. He hadn’t ever met a fortune teller before but she seemed like something more. As far as he knew, they read stars and charts and such to come up with their predictions. She just seemed to know things… a lot of things and it was unnerving. She sat down in a chair at a small table and crossed her arms beneath her breasts and waited. He stood there for a moment before sitting down and asking, “You seem like you knew I was coming.” 

“I did.” she answered succinctly. 

“You know what I’m going to ask you?” 

“Why don’t you ask me anyway and we can pretend this is a normal conversation? It’s probably easier for you that way.” 

A small frown creased Yeosang’s brow, he really wasn’t sure how to deal with the woman but he reached into his bag and pulled out the envelope that contained his fortune and handed it to her. She took it and pulled out the fortune and read it over and nodded. “What’s your question?” 

“You said I would know pain and suffering at the hands of my soul mark. I wanted to know…” 

“This is why I stopped reading. People think that everything is wrapped up in a nice neat little bow. Life is messy and nothing is sure. Do you even know what a soul mark really is?” 

The aggressive tone of her voice made Yeosang literally sit back. In truth, he had never really given it a lot of thought. “It marks people as dest-” 

“Destined to be together? If that’s true why do you think there are so many people who have never met and will never meet their soul mark?” She huffed. “It marks two souls who were once joined before being split apart. Beyond that, it means absolutely nothing. If these two people come together, then they are naturally attuned to one another making them perfectly compatible. Is that precious? Yes. Does it mean that destiny and fate assure that the world will move to allow those people to be together? Does it mean that nothing can ever touch that perfect love?” 

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, “Kang Yeosang, what is your actual question?” 

Now that she asked him straight out like that, he was no longer sure. “You said I would be miserable with my soul mark-

“Have you given any real thought to my wording? I said what I said because that was the way in which it needed to be phrased to give you and your soulmate the best chance at being together. You’ve dedicated how you have lived your entire life and your outlook on your fate on how I phrased it. It was that important. What is pain? Is it always bad? Ask the people who feel no pain if it is bad. Does suffering equate to misery? What would you willingly suffer to please the man you love? I don’t have the answers you seek, only you have those answers.”

He was quiet for a long moment, thinking about what she said. 

“If there’s nothing else…” She started to get up. 

“Please, wait. There was something else… I’ve been having dreams, nightmares really. I never remember them when I wake up but I know they are about Seo- my soulmate and I’m- I’m afraid he’s going to die.” 

Yang Soosun sat back down and looked at him, her look softening for the first time. “Give me your hand.” 

He extended his hand to her and she took it in hers, turning it over and looking at his fingers, tracing her thumb over his palm. Her eyes went slightly unfocused as she stared at a point somewhere beyond him. “This is not your first life. You have walked the earth twice before beside your lover but your previous lives with him ended in tragedy. Yours never has and never will be an easy love, you have both made many sacrifices to be together. It is the loss you experienced in those lives that you remember in your dreams as well as the passions you shared. Depending on the choices you make, there is a chance that you can live a long and happy life with him in this life. There is also a chance of another tragedy. There is danger to you both, grave and mortal danger.” 

Danger? He racked his brain trying to think of what sort of danger they might be in. But she hadn’t just said danger, she had said mortal danger. One or both of them were in danger of dying? That didn’t sound like someone getting an incurable disease.

Her eyes refocused and she gave him a sympathetic look and patted his hand before releasing it. 

“Is it someone or something I need to be wary of?” He asked. 

“Be wary… of- ” She looked thoughtful as if she didn’t even entirely understand what she was seeing or had seen. “You have an adversary, the same adversary who has chased your heels and been the cause of the tragedy of your previous lives. They are an orphan soul jealous of you and your mate. Orphan souls bring only destruction and pain in their wake if they cannot let go of their bitterness.” 

An unpleasant chill shivered its way down his spine and the previously warm room seemed several degrees cooler. “Do you know who it is?” 

“I cannot tell you who they are in life, only who they are in essence. I cannot promise you a perfect rosy future. There are choices that only you and your mate can make to assure the best outcome. The world works against you and if you manage to survive your greatest trial, there will yet be sacrifices that you both have to make. My sight is strong, stronger than most and even I can only see so much. I am sorry I couldn’t give you more or tell you what you want to hear. I can only tell you what I see and what I think you need to hear. Sometimes knowing too much is just as dangerous as being blind. I have told you all I can.” She leaned back in her chair. “You can go now. Make your choices and consider wisely.” 

Yeosang slowly stood up, mind reeling. He paused, “Why did you retire?” 

She laughed, “I have the gift of sight but people frustrate me. No one is happy with the future unless it is bright.” She looked around at the flowers that surrounded her. “But no one is unhappy about receiving flowers. Perhaps you might like to buy some?” 

Yeosang laughed and decided to do just that. Seonghwa loved flowers and he doted on the plants around the house. “I’d like something that will continue to grow…” 

***

“They symbolize heartfelt emotion. Be true to your heart Kang Yeosang, it will never lie to you. We won’t see each other again, live well.” Yeosang remembered Yang Soosun’s words as he walked up the path to the house. He looked down at the potted hydrangeas he carried realizing that she had known he would take them with him when he arrived. 

After leaving her shop, he took the long way home. He went for a long walk by the river. He had reasons for concern and out and out fear but his most immediate concern was Park Seonghwa. She hadn’t said that there wouldn’t be pain and suffering but she had instead asked him what that meant. Those little snatches of dreams that left him helplessly aroused, they were memories of their times together long past. 

In those dreams, he craved the pain… no, not the pain but the being pushed beyond himself. Did he want Seonghwa to hurt him? If he wanted it, needed it, could he deny him? Did he want to deny him? 

Life was full of pain and suffering, if he could take all that pain and hurt, all that he hated and give it to him, then perhaps it might heal them both. 

Yeosang shifted the flowers to his off hand and opened the keypad. As he did, the front door opened. 

“Oh!” said a startled Seonghwa. He shifted to the side a bit awkwardly, not really knowing if Yeosang wanted to see him right then or not. He half bowed his head and stepped out of the way and stepped outside. 

Yeosang reached out and caught his hand. “Are you busy? If not… can I see you?” 

Seonghwa was quiet for a moment and nodded. He pulled out his phone and texted the schoolmate he had been planning on meeting, saying something came up and he couldn’t make it. Hopefully, she hadn’t left the house yet. She texted back almost instantly saying it was fine as she was feeling a bit sick anyway. 

He walked back inside and took his coat off and stepped into his slippers before joining Yeosang in the living room. Why did he feel like he was about to hear whether or not he was guilty of a crime? 

“I went to go see the woman who gave me my fortune.” Yeosang said as Seonghwa sat down on the furthest end of the couch. He noticed and wasn’t sure whether he should be thankful for his consideration or disappointed that he felt the need to keep the distance between them. 

“Oh?” Seonghwa looked genuinely surprised at the revelation. “What did she say?” 

“She gave me a lot to think about, a lot for us to talk about. But first I want to ask you something.” Yeosang got up from where he was sitting and moved over to Seonghwa and straddled his lap. He looked surprised but pleasantly so. 

Seonghwa laced his arms around Yeosang and peered up at him attentively. “What’s that?” 

“You want to hurt me don’t you?” 

He cleared his throat and shifted a bit uncomfortably. He hadn’t really expected to be asked straight out like that but it wasn’t as if he could lie about it. He took a deep breath and met his lover’s eyes squarely, “I do but if you don’t want me to, I will never,  _ ever _ force you to do something you do not want me to do.” 

“What if I want you to?” Yeosang draped his arms over Seonghwa’s shoulders and leaned a little closer to him. 

Seonghwa felt himself stir and he swallowed hard. “If you want me to, then I will hurt you.” 

Curious about Yeosang’s strange demeanor, he decided to push it a little. “Do you want me to hurt you baby? I want you to scream, just for me.” 

Yeosang felt himself harden but still he answered cautiously, “I think I might. I like the idea of giving you my pain but… Can we take it slow? I’m still scared.” 

The idea that Yeosang would face his greatest fears for him was humbling and more than a little awe inspiring. He wasn’t sure he deserved it but he would treasure it. He was speechless. Instead of saying anything, he wrapped his arms around Yeosang’s middle and hugged him tight, leaning his head against him. Yeosang wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s head and just held him. 

Seonghwa lifted his head and gazed up at Yeosang with unabashed adoration. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve someone so wonderful but whether it was fate or destiny or free will, he would never take him for granted and appreciate every precious moment they had together in this life and every other. He reached up and coaxed Yeosang down into a slow and sensual kiss. 

“Anything you need, anything you want… I promised to give you everything.” He drew Yeosang’s hand down to rest over his heart. He could feel the rhythm through the material of his shirt. “It’s only for you.” 

Yeosang couldn’t repress a smile. He didn’t feel at all bad or worried about his decision. He knew that no matter what, Seonghwa would treat him with the same care he always treated him with. “I am happy you’re the one. I can’t imagine feeling this way with anyone else.” 

Cool fingers caressed Yeosang’s stomach as Seonghwa caught the edge of his shirt and pulled it up and off. His hands slid up over Yeosang’s shoulders, easing him back to drag his lips over his stomach and chest. He flicked his tongue over one of his nipples. Catching it between his teeth, he increased the pressure until Yeosang gasped. At the same time, he ran his fingers down his spine, over his mark. The gasp turned into a rough groan and shudder. 

“Turn around and lean back against me.” 

Yeosang did just that, “Why?” 

“Relax and trust me.” Seonghwa reached to Yeosang’s waist and unfastened his belt and loosened it. He then took Yeosang’s hands and slipped them into the space between the belt and his hips before refastening it, trapping his hands at his sides. He kissed and nibbled the back of his neck and his shoulder as his hands traversed their way over his stomach. He traced his thumb along the small trail of hair that descended from his navel downward to disappear beneath his waistband.

He wasn’t sure what Seonghwa was planning but his trust in him was absolute. He was already as hard as he had ever been. His breath caught as his lover’s touch found his cock through the denim of his jeans. He was caressed and stroked through the thick fabric. God he wanted him to touch him, it was just enough to drive him mad. As he watched, he saw a small spot of moisture forming just above the head of his leaking cock. His hips rocked fucking back against that maddening touch. He wanted to cum but the feeling was elusive. He leaned back, turning his head seeking his lover’s lips. Yeosang was met with a soul searing kiss, his bottom lip caught and tugged. 

The sound of Yeosang’s zipper lowering was loud in the quiet of the room. He thought he might weep from relief as he felt himself extracted and Seonghwa’s fingers wrapped around his length. Still, he played with him - never quite letting him get close enough but never letting the sensation fade entirely away. It felt like he had been dancing on that knife’s edge for hours. “Please.” 

“Please what baby, tell me what you want.” Seonghwa’s voice was a low teasing purr. 

“Please let me cum.” he whined.

“You want me to make you cum?” 

Yeosang nodded. 

“Don’t you like me touching you?” 

“Yes but …” 

“What if I don’t want to let you cum yet? What if I think you’re so beautiful right now, wanting, needing but just not quite able to get there? You are beautiful… does it hurt?” 

Did he hurt? He wasn’t sure but he was sure that he was slowly coming untethered. He had long since surpassed need and had reached a point far beyond. “Yes, please, please.” 

Seonghwa lifted his phone and with his free hand, thumbed on the video. He felt Yeosang struggle against him, trying to hide his face. “I want you to see what I see. I want you to see how gorgeous you are right now, covered in sweat, cock leaking, begging me to let you cum.” 

Yeosang turned his face but couldn’t make himself look at himself displayed and nearly broken from the all consuming need. “Seonghwa…” 

“I told you I’m not always nice… sometimes I’m cruel. If you cum, I’ll punish you.” Seonghwa stroked him then. 

Pleasure surged through him but those words lingered still in the air,  _ I’ll punish you _ . As desperately as he had sought to cum, now he shied away from it. He shook his head and tried to pull away but the pleasure didn’t stop. “No…” 

“I can stop you from cumming, do you want me to?” 

“Yes.” 

Seonghwa’s hand shifted and delivered a sharp slap. Yeosang jolted but a second later, the pleasure returned and within seconds he was back on the edge. Then another slap. For the first time, he cried out in pain for his lover. The cycle of pleasure and pain continued on unabated. His pleas had fallen to ragged whispers and yet that was all he could do. 

“Do you want to cum baby?” 

He nodded. 

“You’ve been so good for me, you can cum now for me. I love you.” With that he gave one final slap before stroking and this time he didn’t stop. Yeosang was no longer sure where the orgasm began and where it ended. It seemed to stretch on forever. It wasn’t just a wave, it was a tsunami. His cum shot over him, over his own face and into his hair, he screamed again this time not from pain.

The first thing he was aware of was the delicate feeling of Seonghwa’s tongue dragging slowly over his cheek, lapping up his cum. When he then kissed him, slipping his cum covered tongue between Yeosang’s lips, Yeosang swallowed and suckled the tongue that fed him his own seed. Seonghwa had freed his hands and laid him back onto the couch. His eyes were warm and full of adoration. 

Yeosang tried to speak but no words came. 

“It’s fine baby, you don’t have to say anything.” Seonghwa kissed him softly, slowly, relishing the taste of him. He whispered against his lips, “You taste so good.” 

Incrementally, Seonghwa coaxed Yeosang into the bathroom and into a hot shower. He bathed him and washed his hair. The whole time cooing over him and how well he had done. Yeosang clung to him, unable to think. All he could do was feel and it seemed strangely as though his sensation of touch had been amplified. Things he hadn’t noticed before now stood out in sharp relief. He had never noticed how soft his lover’s hands were or how smooth his body. Even the silken caress of his cock against Yeosang’s hip felt strangely heightened. He watched slightly detached as he reached out and took Seonghwa’s hard cock between his fingers. He saw the muscles of his stomach contract at the unexpected touch. He realized Seonghwa was holding his breath. 

“Can I make you cum?” He looked up into Seonghwa’s eyes. 

A tiny little smile curved his sensual lips and he nodded, “If you want to.” 

An image came into his mind of his lips stretched wide around his lover’s thick cock and he dropped to his knees. 

Seonghwa watched, enchanted by the innocence and care which Yeosang experimentally pressed a kiss to his cock. His touch was a little awkward but the heat of his mouth as he finally opened his lips to him was delicious. He reached out, bracing his hands against the shower walls as Yeosang sucked his cock. It was all he could do to keep his hands to himself, to keep from slamming his cock into his throat. He gently guided him but he had been on the edge so long himself, he didn’t last long. He barely managed to choke out, “I’m going to cum.” 

Yeosang started to pull away but stopped and instead pressed forward, flicking his tongue against the sensitive underside of the head. 

Seonghwa grunted and hissed between his clenched teeth as the first wave of his cum shot over his lover’s tongue. Yeosang kept his lips tightly wrapped around him, taking in every last drop. As he drew away, he couldn’t help feeling a little naughty as he realized what he had just done. He had sucked his lover’s cock and swallowed his cum. It seemed a silly thing but he ducked his head to hide the flush he knew was lighting his cheeks. Seonghwa caught his chin and tipped his face up, pulling him up and holding him flush against him. “You’re blushing.” 

That just somehow made him blush more, he didn’t want to admit why he was blushing so he tucked his face down against Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa chuckled and squeezed him tight. This was the first time. Seonghwa had hurt him and he had survived. Not only had he survived, he  _ liked _ it. He lifted his head and sighed with a smile, “I- I like it.” 

Seonghwa gave him a questioning lift of his brow, “Like what?” 

“I liked it when you hurt me.” 

It was Seonghwa’s turn to blush. He looked away and around the shower before looking back with a smile and kissing Yeosang on his nose. His nose wrinkled in reaction to the kiss.

Yeosang watched as Seonghwa got a towel and stood still while he dried him off. He then dried his hair before catching his hand and pulling him toward the bedroom. Yeosang buried his face in Seonghwa’s pillow, enjoying the scent of him while Seonghwa ordered dinner. It was strange, he felt … different. The thing that he had feared his entire life was not the monster he thought it to be. Instead it was just another way that they expressed their love for one another because even at the moment of his greatest pain, he could feel how much he was loved. He reached up and touched Seonghwa’s face as he gazed down at his phone. Seonghwa looked up curiously. It was on the tip of his tongue ask if Yeosang wanted him to order something special for him when Yeosang simply said, “I just realized how much I love you.” 

Seonghwa drew a deep breath, letting out slowly. He didn’t quite trust himself to speak so he leaned in and kissed Yeosang, pouring the overflowing emotion into that kiss. Yeosang moaned softly, his eyes staying closed for a few seconds after their lips parted. This … this was worth any pain. 


End file.
